<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Идеальная среда by Catwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840784">Идеальная среда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf'>Catwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Drama, F/F, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бэтмен приходит всегда... Но иногда - слишком поздно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poison Ivy/Original Female Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Идеальная среда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) Нет, сам бы я подобного трэша не придумал (даже на горетябрь). Вдохновила меня, как ни странно, вычитанная в Интернете жуткая история о женщинах, делающих аборт с помощью луковицы. Ну, и раз уж Ядовитый Плющ так любят изображать лесбиянкой, то - не сплошь же идеалистическая толерантность и лесбийское счастье, верно? :)</p>
<p>2) В тексте присутствует цитата из комикса "Бэтмен: Тихо!".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты знаешь, что не можешь сопротивляться моим чарам. Ни один мужчина не может… А уж женщина и подавно.<br/>Девушка, к которой обращается Ядовитый Плющ, смотрит на неё широко раскрытыми, невинно-голубыми глазами. Длинные густые ресницы накрашены ярко-синей тушью — должно быть, для того, чтобы подчеркнуть цвет радужки; выбеленные завитые кудряшки растрепались, кукольное фарфоровое личико стало совсем белым — и только на щеках горят пятна румянца.<br/>Певичка одного из многочисленных ночных клубов Готэма, в свободное время подрабатывает проституцией. Мини-юбка из чёрного лакового кожзаменителя, полупрозрачная блузка с глубоким соблазнительным декольте, стройные ножки обтянуты чёрными колготками с блестящим отливом. Чёрные лаковые туфли на немыслимо высоких каблуках, вероятно, давно свалились бы, если бы не удерживающие их на хрупких лодыжках ремешки.<br/>Дёшево. Вульгарно. Но когда-то подобные ей вульгарные дешёвки смотрели на доктора Памелу Лиллиан Айсли — умную и образованную — с нескрываемым презрением, поджимая пухлые накрашенные губки. Считали классическим «синим чулком». Думали, что юность и дешёвая сексапильность дают им больше преимуществ.<br/>Глупо.<br/>Голубоглазая блондиночка из ночного клуба — Плющ даже не стала утруждать себя запоминанием её имени — дёргается, пытаясь сдвинуться с места, но ползучие растения крепко удерживают её на вросшем в пол стуле. Ей не сбежать — даже если ужас перед грозящей участью окажется сильнее чар Плюща.<br/>— Ты такая красивая, — с нежностью произносит Плющ. Небрежно приподнимает подбородок девушки двумя пальцами, наклоняется, целует в губы, и голубые глаза туманятся сильнее от проникшего в слюну пленницы сладостного яда. — Ты мне очень нравишься.<br/>Пальцы Плющ касаются внутренней стороны бедра девушки. Та вздрагивает, тихо стонет, непроизвольно разводит ноги, и Плющ, самодовольно усмехнувшись, ведёт ладонью выше.<br/>— Я тебе тоже нравлюсь, правда? Ты меня хочешь? Всё верно. Никто не может передо мной устоять.<br/>Девушка не отвечает. Ей страшно, безумно страшно — но яд Плюща растекается по крови, и желание пересиливает страх.<br/>Плющ расстёгивает молнию на юбке девушки, отбрасывает лакированный кусок кожзама в сторону. Как легко снимается. Типичная проституточка.<br/>— Знаешь, почему я тебя выбрала? Почему похитила именно тебя? — острые ногти Плющ рвут колготки девушки, символические трусики из прозрачных кружев. — За красоту. Думаешь, чтобы с тобой позабавиться?<br/>Девушка кивает — быстро, лихорадочно. Ей страшно — но ещё больше ей хочется, чтобы Плющ с ней позабавилась.<br/>Никто не обращал внимания на Памелу Лиллиан Айсли. Ни мужчины, ни женщины.<br/>А теперь — теперь никто не может устоять перед Ядовитым Плющом.<br/>Ладно, почти никто. Но сейчас это неважно; голубоглазую белокурую певичку, сегодняшнюю жертву Плюща, всё равно не спасут.<br/>Плющ касается промежности девушки, засовывает внутрь два пальца. Там горячо и влажно — идеальная среда.<br/>— Я изобрела новый вид растений, — сообщает Плющ девушке. Отстраняется от неё, берёт со стола крошечную луковицу, нежно баюкает её в ладонях. — Моё новое детище… Но для него нужна особая почва. И мои дети заслуживают того, чтобы вырасти на самом лучшем материале. Самом красивом.<br/>В голубых глазах снова плещется ужас. Девушка шевелит нежными розовыми губками, пытается что-то сказать — но ей удаётся только простонать.<br/>— Что ты сказала, красавица? — Плющ наклоняется к девушке, снова касается её между ног, трёт пальцами, возбуждает, заставляя залиться ещё более ярким румянцем. — Просишь поторопиться? Или зовёшь Бэтмена? Не волнуйся, он не придёт. Никто нам не помешает — и никто тебя не спасёт.<br/>Девушка тонко скулит, когда Плющ засовывает луковицу растения глубоко в её вагину, донышком к матке. Снова дёргается, не в силах порвать путы, всхлипывает, мотает головой…<br/>— Тебе страшно, — с довольной улыбкой констатирует Плющ. — Но ты всё равно испытываешь желание. А скоро тебе станет очень больно.<br/>В благоприятной среде луковица прорастает быстро. Девушка широко открывает рот, ей хочется кричать от боли, но горло перехватывает спазмом и из него вырывается только сдавленный хрип.<br/>— Вы все, — отрывисто произносит Плющ, пожирая глазами девушку. — Все люди. Вы все — лишь удобрения и почва. Для моих растений, моих детей.<br/>Каждой клеточкой своего естества Плющ чувствует, как ростки, выпущенные луковицей, прорастают сквозь тело девушки. Пожирают его, высасывают, убивают…<br/>Блондиночка содрогается в агонии долго. И умирает только тогда, когда один из стеблей торжествующе вырывается из её рта — и на его конце распускается экзотический цветок, ярко-розовый, как её помада.<br/>Плющ подходит ближе. Гладит пальцами стебель растения, мёртвое тело девушки; осторожно касается нежных лепестков цветка.<br/>— Я — Мать-Природа, — глубоким чувственным голосом произносит она. — Я — Ева нового мира.</p>
<p>…Бэтмен приходит всегда.<br/>Но иногда — слишком поздно.<br/>Одному герою не спасти всех жертв.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>